


[Podfic] the Invited Series

by kalakirya



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfics of astolat's stories</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Three times Sarah invites Jareth in.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the Invited Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169345) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Title: The Invited Series

Reader's Warnings: none

Total Length: 24 minutes 38 seconds

download [as an mp3 (26.9MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014092301.zip) or [as a podbook (13.5MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014092302.zip)

 

the first time: 

the second time: 

the third time: 


End file.
